


Hyung, I'm hungry

by nuudelipurnukka



Series: whumping enhypen [6]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating Disorders, Fainting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced dieting, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Pet Names, Sick Character, Sick Kim Sunoo, Sickfic, Sickness, Sleepy Cuddles, Sunki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dieting, it's not actually a eating disorder but it can be really triggering, park sunghoon-centric, stay safe y'all :(, sunseung, sunsun - Freeform, trigger warning, unhealthy eating habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuudelipurnukka/pseuds/nuudelipurnukka
Summary: Sunoo's already weak physicality and dieting don't make a good mix.And Sunghoon has to witness it all.
Relationships: Kim Sunoo & Everyone, Kim Sunoo & Lee Heeseung, Kim Sunoo/Everyone, Kim Sunoo/Lee Heeseung, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Kim Sunoo/Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon
Series: whumping enhypen [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134773
Comments: 26
Kudos: 101





	Hyung, I'm hungry

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy y'all !!   
> just to put a tw of some sort here, this story contains talk about unhealthy eating habits and if that's triggering to you, i don't recommend reading !!
> 
> thank you and stay safe <3

"A diet?" Heeseung frowned. "What is there to lose, you both are already the size of a chopstick?"

Sunghoon agreed. Him and Sunoo were told to start a diet to lose some weight.

_Except that there wasn't any weight to lose._

Sunghoon's stomach was already caving in, and his thighs were as thick as sausages. _So not thick at all_.

And Sunoo. Sunghoon was more worried about Sunoo than himself. The younger already had a weak immunity, physical strength _and_ stamina.

Plis there was literally nothing for him to lose either, Sunoo was even _smaller_ than Sunghoon.

Like yeah, Sunoo had cute chubby cheeks but Sunghoon didn't want the younger to get rid of them. They were adorable and suited Sunoo very well.

Sunghoon didn't have a good feeling about this dieting. But there was nothing that he could do about it.

"We'll just start by cutting of eating at night", Sunghoon finally answered Heeseung. 

Heeseung gave him a sad or worried smile in return.

Sunghoon felt uneasy.

-

The first night was... okay. The other's had ordered sushi, and Sunghoon found Sunoo standing in the door way of the kitchen.

The smaller had his mouth gaping and eyes glistening as he stared at the food that he couldn't eat. Sunghoon's heart broke a little at that.

"Hey", he smiled at the younger, wrapping his arm around him. "Want to play Mario Kart with me?"

Sunoo averted his gaze little reluctantly from the sushi to Sunghoon's eyes.

"Yeah", Sunoo smiled a little. "That would be fun."

And with that Sunghoon led both of them away from the kitchen into the living room. Away from the food.

Sunghoon swore he heard the smaller's stomach grumble.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked the younger as he seated himself on the couch whilst Sunoo went to put the game in the console.

"Hmm?" Sunoo hummed and turned to look at Sunghoon. "Oh, because of the food? I'm good... I needed to lose a few kilos anyway."

Sunghoon's blood ran cold seeing the shorter just shrugging it away like it was nothing. Because Sunoo definitely _did not have to_ lose any weight.

"You don't need to lose anything", Sunghoon stated, worry very present in his voice. "They're so wrong for making us do this."

Sunoo shrugged again. "I need to melt _these_ away", he said and pinched his own cheeks. "I don't know why you are in this, though."

"Hey", Sunghoon began. "Stop that. For real. I love your cute cheeks."

Sunoo just shrugged _again_ and flopped down next to Sunghoon, the older immediately wrapping his arm around the younger's waist.

They didn't play Mario Kart that night. They just sat there in silence that Sunoo's grumbling stomach broke occasionally.

-

It had been a week. A week of Sunoo and Sunghoon skipping dinner.

Sunghoon had noticed how the smaller's adorable chubby cheeks had started to dent.

Sunghoon didn't like that.

His own stomach had caved in even more, leaving him looking like a sick skeleton.

Sunghoon didn't like that either.

He couldn't tell how much Sunoo had lost weight because the younger had become strict about keeping his shirt on. Usually he would gladly shower with someone else or sleep in the same bed with for example Riki.

But now the younger had lost all his energy all the time. And with his already weak physical status, Sunghoon didn't like the mix of it at all.

"We should go practice", Sunoo suggested, standing up from the couch. He stumbled a little bit, makinng Sunghoon furrow his brows. 

"Practice? It's like ten in the evening."

"I know", Sunoo nodded, swaying on his feet. "I'm just–"

the smaller almost fell over even though he was just standing.

"Are you alright?" Sunghoon didn't even try to hide his worry anymore, engulfing the smaller in his arms. "Are you sick?"

Sunghoon pressed his palm on the younger's forehead. He didn't feel like he had a fever.

"I'm okay", Sunoo's cheek was squished against Sunghoon's chest. "I think I'm gonna go to bed..."

"That's probably a good idea", Sunghoon petted the shorter's head. "Want me to join you?"

Sunoo hesitated for a second before shaking his head a no. "No thank you."

And with that, the younger left the room leaving a frowning Sunghoon behind.

"Hi hyung", Riki bounced into the living room. He halted his steps when he saw Sunghoon. "Is something wrong?"

Sunghoon let his gaze linger on the room's door that Sunoo had walked through for a second longer. "I- Sunoo's acting weird."

Riki's face fell. "I know. I'm worried that he'll fall ill because of this."

Sunghoon hadn't even thought about that. He just wanted his happy little chubby cheeked Sunoo back. 

Sunghoon cleared his throat. "Me too", his voice sounded so small. "Me too."

"I'll go ask him if he would want to share the bed tonight..." Riki's voice grew distant as he walked towards the room that Sunoo was sleeping in.

But Sunghoon already knew the answer even when the taller walked back out of the room without Sunoo.

-

"I'm gonna go practice", Sunoo's voice rang through the dorm.

"Alone?" Sunghoon furrowed his brows and checked the time. "It's nine o'clock."

"So?" the smaller laughed and tied his shoe laces.

"I'm gonna come with you", Sunghoon commented, standing up from the kitchen stool.

"That's not necessary-"

"I want to."

"You don't need to-"

"Let's go, shall we?" Sunghoon opened the door and let a mumbling Sunoo walk past through first.

The two of them walked to the practice room's in silence. Sunghoon noticed Sunoo wrapping his arms around himself, as if he was cold.

"Are you cold?" Sunghoon asked, already taking off his sweater to offer it to the smaller.

"Uhh no, don't worry", Sunoo's voice sounded so not Sunoo like.

"Take it, I don't need it anyway", Sunghoon smiled, holding the sweater in front of the younger.

Sunoo rolled his eyes playfully and Sunoo likely, it made Sunghoon smile. "Fine. Thanks, hyung."

They arrived into the practice room, Sunghoon holding the door open for the younger.

"Wow such a gentleman", Sunoo laughed, swatting Sunghoon's arm lightly.

Sunghoon chuckled in response and entered the room behind the smaller. 

"What did you want to practice?" Sunghoon asked, stretching his arm over his head, and tilting his head towards Sunoo.

"Oh... just the dance break", Sunoo answered, bending over to stretch his legs. "I kinda suck at the ending part because I get so tired during the beginning."

Sunghoon frowned. He knew that the smaller had bad stamina, but it still made him worry. "Is it too tiring for you?"

Sunoo turned to look at Sunghoon, now stretching his arms. "Uhh, no, I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Sunghoon shuddered at the thought of Sunoo collapsing because of the dance. 

"Stop worrying so much, would you!" Sunoo snorted and walked over to the speakers. "I'll be just fine."

"Sorry..." Sunghoon rubbed the nape of his neck. "How's the diet going for you?"

Sunoo grimaced for a split second before smiling at Sunghoon. "It's going well, my cheeks are already less chubby", the younger exclaimed, pinching his own cheeks. "See?"

Sunghoon's heart squeezed at that, but it wasn't the good kind of squeeze. It was the heart breaking type of squeeze, because the younger looked so much unlike Sunoo with his cute little cheeks gone.

"Good..." Sunghoon mumbled inaudibly. "Good..."

"Are you ready to start?" Sunoo met Sunghoon's eyes.

"Yeah", Sunghoon's heart felt heavy. "I am."

As they practiced, Sunghoon constanly glanced at the clock on the wall. It had been almost two hours since they had started to practice. 

Sunghoon noticed how the younger's movements started to get slower, as if his body was shutting down. 

He also noticed how _light_ the smaller was everytime he had to help Sunoo with some moves.

"Let's have a break", Sunghoon patted the younger on the shoulder after a while. "You look tired. Let's head back soon, yeah?"

Sunoo shook his head in protest. "I'm so close to getting it correctly, hyung. Let's stay for a bit longer."

Sunghoon watched the younger chug the water like it was his life line.

"Are- are you sure?" Sunghoon felt uneasy.

"I am", Sunoo smiled. "I'm a strong boy, I can handle a few more times!" 

But Sunoo _wasn't strong_ physically. Sunghoon knew this, but he couldn't say that to the younger; it would break his heart.

"Yeah", Sunghoon smiled at the smaller. "You are."

Sunoo's smile reached his ears and Sunghoon hadn't seen him so happy in a while. It made Sunghoon's heart flutter. "I'll put the music on. Get to your position", he said while skipping over to the speakers.

Sunghoon walked into the middle of the practice room, his heart feeling heavy and uneasy.

"Let's go hyung!"

And so they went. Sunghoon couldn't take his eyes off the younger during the dance, worry eating him up slowly inside. 

Sunghoon felt like something was wrong, or something was going to go wrong.

And he was right.

He kept his eyes on Sunoo, and he watched as the younger suddenly flinched and grimaced in the middle of the dance break.

It felt like everything happened in slow-mo for Sunghoon. 

He froze, his eyes still glued on the smaller. 

Sunghoon watched as Sunoo wrapped his arms around his middle, his eyes screwing shut before he stumbled forwards and seemed to loose his footing.

And pass out in the middle of it all.

Sunghoon threw himself on the floor. Extending his arm, he tried to cushion Sunoo's head before it would crack open on the hard floor.

As Sunoo became one with the floor, his head luckily landed on Sunghoon's palm. But it still let out a sickening smack and his body an awful thud as he collided with the floor.

"Sunoo?" Sunghoon whispered. 

The younger didn't answer.

"Sunoo!" Sunghoon tried to speak louder, but his voice didn't carry.

The small boy in his arms stirred, blinking slowly.

"Hey", Sunghoon's voice was laced with panic. "Hey, welcome back. Are you alright?"

Sunoo's face distorted in pain. "Ngh.."

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Sunghoon rubbed his thumb on the younger's now hollow cheek. "Tell hyung what hurts."

A tear escaped from the shorter's eye. "Tu-tummy", he sobbed.

"Your tummy hurts, hm?" Sunghoon repeated, trying to keep his voice calm for the younger. "Hyung will take a look at it, okay?"

"Tum-tummy h-hurts", Sunoo whispered while sobbing, clearly out of it.

Sunghoon lifted up the younger's shirt.

He wished that he hadn't.

He knew that Sunoo was so small already from the start. He had seen him change his clothes. He had helped him shower when the younger was too exhausted from practice. He knew.

But now Sunoo was _even smaller_. Sunghoon didn't know how that was even possible. 

Sunoo's waist had shrunken _so much_ that Sunghoon felt like he could wrap his hands around it. 

It was horrifying.

"H-hurts..!" Sunoo's sob shook Sunghoon from his thoughts. "Hyung..."

"Hm? What hurts, sweetie?" Sunghoon's voice shook. He wished that the younger wouldn't notice. "Tell hyung."

"Tummy..." Sunoo turned to his side, making Sunghoon lift his head onto his lap. "H-head..."

"Oh Sunoo", Sunghoon felt like he was in a trance. 

"Ouchie", Sunoo hiccuped on his lap. "Ouchie, hyungie."

"I don't know how to help you", Sunghoon voice wasn't laced with panic anymore, it was full of panic now.

"Hyung, I'm hungry", Sunoo whispered, his tears wetting Sunghoon's thigh. 

Sunghoon felt like the world would end. 

"I'm gonna lift you up, okay? Is that okay, baby?" Sunghoon petted Sunoo's side.

The younger nodded.

Sunghoon snaked his arms under the smaller's armpits, lifting Sunoo up and turning the younger to face him. Sunoo straddled Sunghoon's thighs, collapsing forwards and crashing onto the older's chest. 

Sunghoon immediately wrapped his arms around the small boy's back. 

"It's gonna be alright", he assured, maybe himself more than Sunoo. "It's gonna be okay."

Sunoo sobbed again, curling in Sunghoon's hold.

"I'm gonna stand up", Sunghoon stated, wrapping Sunoo's legs around his middle with his hands. "Baby, can you handle it?"

"Mhmm", Sunoo buried his head onto Sunghoon's shoulder, humming in agreement.

"Up we go", Sunghoon sing songed - his voice shaking because this wasn't the time to sing song happily - before standing up with a _way too light_ Sunoo in his arms.

Sunoo whimpered in his hold and weakly tried to hold on to the older better. 

Sunghoon's heart was in thousand pieces.

"It's over soon, I promise", Sunghoon whispered comfortingly into the smaller's ear as he walked out of the room.

Sunoo felt like a feather. He weighed nothing in Sunghoon's arms. 

How had he become so light in so little time? Sunghoon was on the same diet plan as him, but he hadn't lost as much weight as Sunoo.

Sunghoon worried.

"Hyung, I-I'm hungry", Sunoo repeated as he weakly tried to grasp the taller better. 

"I know, baby", Sunghoon frowned. "I know."

He finally reached the door to their dorm, and as he opened it, he was met with an angry looking Jay.

"Do you know what time it is! We were worried–"

Jay paused himself when he took a better look at Sunghoon. "Why are you carrying Sunoo?"

The youngest of the three whimpered as an answer and it was followed up by a sob.

"Oh shit", Jay's hands flew to his face. "Is he alright? What happened?"

"Move", was all Sunghoon could tell the older. He needed to get Sunoo to lay down, he needed to make sure he was alright, he needed to make his pain stop.

Most importantly, he needed to feed the younger.

Jay stepped aside from the hall, and Sunghoon _flew_ past him to lay Sunoo down on the couch.

Sunoo kept sobbing, and a worried Jay followed them to the living room. 

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I-" Sunghoon couldn't find words, so he lifted up Sunoo's shirt to show the older after he had made Sunoo lay down on the couch.

Sunghoon had never seen Jay's eyes freeze like that. All the colors on the older's face washed away in the matter of seconds. Split seconds.

"I'm- _what the fuck_?" Jay flopped onto his knees next to the couch. "Sunoo..."

"We were practicing and I noticed that he grew more and more tired and I suggested that we would stop but he said that he was just fine and that he could handle one more time", tears started to fall from Sunghoon's own eyes. "It- it's my fault!"

Jay finally took his eyes off Sunoo's unhealthily small waist. "Shut up. It is _not_ your fault. Neither it is Sunoo's. It's this stupid fucking company's fault for making you guys fucking _starve_ even though you both are already the size of toothpicks!"

Sunoo sobbed louder, his head lolling to the side on the soft mattress. He looked so out of it.

"Jay, I think he's going to pass out soon", Sunghoon nudged Jay's shoulder. " _Again_."

He felt Jay freeze under his hand. "Again? He passed out already once?"

Sunghoon could only nodd.

"Hey? Is someone crying? I heard someone crying", a new voice was heard as Heeseung came waddling into the living room, interrupted from sleep.

Sunghoon didn't have it in himself to explain it all again. Luckily Jay took the spot.

Sunghoon also couldn't look at the oldest, he didn't want to see his face distort in horror like he had seen Jay's.

Sunghoon grasped Sunoo's small hand. God, the boy looked so small. He _was_ so small.

"Sunoo? Baby, hey?" Sunghoon poked the younger's cheek in attempt to distract him from crying.

Sunoo's eyes went around the room before they found Sunghoon's. 

"Does it still hurt?"

Sunoo nodded. "Tummy..."

"Are you hungry?"

Sunoo nodded again.

"I'll go make him something", Jay stood up from the floor and disappeared to the kitchen.

Sunghoon glanced at Heeseung. The oldest's eyes were nailed to Sunoo's exposed stomach. 

"He's so small", Sunghoon heard the older whisper.

Heeseung kneeled next to Sunghoon on the floor. "It's like..." he started, placing his hands on Sunoo's stomach, wrapping them around it. His fingers almost met each other. "I can wrap my hands around it."

Except that _he could_ wrap them around it.

"Ouchie", Sunoo whimpered, bringing his own tiny hand on top of Heeseung's on his stomach. "H-hyung, I'm hungry."

Heeseung's mouth gaped as he blankly stared back at the youngest awake. 

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again. "It's alright, buttercup. You'll get to eat soon."

"M-my head h-hurts too", Sunoo whispered, moving his eyes to look at Sunghoon.

"Did you hit it hard when you fell?" Sunghoon placed his own hands on each side of Sunoo's head, trying to see if he was visibly hurt there.

"He _fell_?" Heeseung's shocked voice startled the two younger ones. "Oh my god. This is _so fucked up_."

"Get him to sit up", Jay interrupted them before Sunghoon could answer Heeseung. "I have plain rice for him."

Heeseung's hand grapped Sunoo's shoulder while the other one found it's way to under Sunoo's head. He pulled the smaller into a sitting position like he was a new born baby that couldn't keep his head up.

And he couldn't keep his head up. Because as soon as Sunghoon seated himself behind Sunoo and pulled him closer, the small boy's head lolled back and hit his chest like it was boneless.

"Can you eat by yourself?" Jay asked Sunoo, handing him the spoon. 

Sunoo gave him a tiny nod, and grasped the spoon.

The spoon immediately slipped from his weak hold.

"I-I'm sorry I c-can't", Sunoo started to sob as he weakly tried to pick up the spoon from his lap. He was so _weak_. "S-sorry..."

"Shhh baby, it's okay", Heeseung took the spoon from Sunoo's lap and the bowl from Jay's hands. "I'll feed you. Is that okay?"

Sunghoon helped the youngest of them to wipe his tears as he nodded.

Heeseung took a small amount of rice with the spoon and held it against Sunoo's lips. The younger wasted no time in eating it.

Sunghoon's hands gently massaged Sunoo's stomach under the shirt to help him digest it better as Heeseung kept feeding the small boy. Sunghoon knew that it was harder to digest food especially if you haven't eaten well in a long time.

"Woah, slow down", Heeseung retreted the spoon from Sunoo's mouth. "You're going to make yourself sick if you eat so fast."

Sunoo whined, tears finding their way to his eyes.

Heeseung panicked and brought the spoon back to Sunoo's lips. 

"This is so fucked up", Jay sighed on the floor, next to the couch. "This idiotic dieting needs to stop or there won't be any Sunoo left!"

Sunghoon and Heeseung tried to keep calm for the sak of Sunoo. The poor boy had already been through enough tonight.

"We'll discuss about it in the morning", Heeseung said calmly, as he fed Sunoo more. 

Sunoo looked like baby, leaning on Sunghoon because he was too weak to hold himself up and munching on the rice with pouted lips.

Sunghoon's heart squeezed. The good kind of squeeze.

The bowl emptied, making Sunoo pout even more. "You can eat more in the morning, now you need to sleep", Heeseung petted Sunoo's forearm when he noticed.

"'M sticky", Sunoo mumbled, pointing at his clothes. 

Heeseung switched his gaze between Sunoo and Sunghoon a few times. "Sunghoon you need a shower too. Can you help him too?"

This was nothing new to them, and Sunghoon nodded, lifting Sunoo up and disappearing to the bathroom.

-

"This is so sickening", Jay mumbled as he helped Sunoo wear his shirt - that was actually Jake's, but he wouldn't mind. 

Sunghoon pulled a pair of socks onto the younger's feet, tucking the pant legs into them. "I don't get how he's so small already. We are on the same diet but I haven't lost that much weight."

"Oh my god", whispered Heeseung, who was sitting on the couch and held the slowly dozing off boy in his arms. "Have any if you seen him eat breakfast lately?" Heeseung turned his gaze back onto Sunghoon. "Didn't you guys agree only to skip dinner?"

Jay slapped his hand against his own mouth. "I haven't seen him eat lunch either."

Sunghoon's blood ran cold. And so did Heeseung and Jay's too.

"Oh Sunoo", Heeseung sighed, tightening his arms around the sleeping boy.

"He can sleep in my bed, it's the biggest", Sunghoon offered, standing up from the floor.

"You're gonna have me in that bed too, I'm too scared to let go of him", Heeseung whispered back. "It feels like he'll turn into dust if I let go and disappear forever."

"Count me in too", Jay admitted. "This is so traumatizing."

"I can't even imagine how traumatized he is-", Heeseung began, as he stood up from the couch with Sunoo in his arms. "Oh my god, he's so fucking light."

Sunghoon dropped his gaze to the floor. "I know, right? It feels unreal."

"This is so fucking scary I can not", Jay buried his face into his palms. "I'll feed all the god damn food from the fridge first thing tomorrow."

The four of them made their way to the shared bedroom, Heeseung placing the youngest of them into the middle of the bed. 

Heeseung planted himself onto Sunoo's left side, while Sunghoon took a spot on Sunoo's right and Jay got behind Sunghoon.

All of them touched Sunoo in some way, afraid of him perishing if they didn't.

-

Sunghoon was the first to wake up.

Sunoo's head was buried onto his chest, while Heeseung was wrapped tightly around Sunoo and for some reason that's between God and Jay, Jay had ended up on the foot of the bed, hugging one of Sunoo's thin calves.

Sunghoon chuckled lowly at sleeping Jay, but stopped as he felt Sunoo stir on his chest. He didn't want to wake up the small boy, he had had a rough night.

"Why are you all in a pile like that?"

Sunghoon snapped his head towards the door of the room, where Riki was standing.

"Can I join?" he asked.

Sunghoon brought his hand to the back of Sunoo's head before whispering, "wake him and I'll delete your kneecaps."

Riki lifted his hands up in surrender but made his towards the bed anyway. 

"No but seriously, what's up with y'all", Riki asked again, this time whispering.

"We'll talk later", Sunghoon whispered back, shushing lightly as he felt Sunoo move again.

Riki shrugged before making himself comfortable on the other side of Sunghoon, on the place that was Jay's initial position.

"Ngh..." Sunoo mumbled, slowly blinking.

"Shh... shh..." Sunghoon was quick to pet the back of Sunoo's head, trying to lull him back to sleep. "Go to sleep, baby."

Sunoo groaned, squirming around and waking Heeseung and Jay up as he moved.

"Huh..?" Heeseung mumbled, still dazed from sleep but as soon as his eyes fixed on the smallest of them he shot up on the bed. "Is he okay? Did something happen?"

Jay was right behind Heeseung with the same reaction, "Is he hungry? I'll go make something-"

"Guys, stop! You're going to overwhelm him! He just woke up and Riki's here too", Sunghoon pulled Sunoo closer to his chest, trying to shield him.

"Oh, good", Heeseung brought his hand on top of his heart. "Hi Riki, did you sleep well?"

"I did", Riki nodded. "But why are you all acting so weird?"

Sunghoon exchanged worried glances between Jay and Heeseung. "Uhhh..."

"I'll go make him breakfast", Jay stated before getting up and disappearing from the bedroom.

Riki squinted his eyes and turned his head back and forth between Heeseung and Sunghoon.

"H-hyung."

_That_ put the rest if the three in halt. Sunoo squirmed again against Sunghoon.

"Tummy..." Sunoo continued, bringing his hand to his stomach.

"What is it, baby?" Heeseung exclaimed.

"Does it hurt?" said Sunghoon.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Riki.

"T-tummy", Sunoo repeated while whining.

"Baby, I don't understand", Sunghoon frowned. "Can you tell hyung what hurts?"

Heeseung lifted Sunoo's shirt up to rub his tummy, but halted when he heard Riki gasp.

"What the _fuck_?"

Normally Sunghoon or Heeseung would have scolded Riki for language, but neither of them didn't have the heart to do it now since their reactions had been the same.

"W-why does i-it hurt?" Sunoo turned and curled against Heeseung when the older started rub his stomach gently.

"Sunoo, baby", Heeseung murmured. "We need to talk about your diet."

Sunoo was still clearly so out of it. "But I-I've been doing s-so great."

"So great on what?"

"Dieting", Sunoo whispered. "I thought t-that if I lost all the w-weight quickly, t-they'd let m-me start eating normally a-again."

Sunghoon, Heeseung and Riki's jaws hit the floor.

Sunoo sobbed at that. "I just w-want to eat... I'm so h-hungry, hyung."

Needless to say that Sunghoon's heart shattered from thousand pieces to million pieces.

"It's okay, sweetie, you get to eat from now on", Heeseung stroked Sunoo's stomach. 

"What's that?" Riki's voice broke the silence. He was pointing the side of Sunoo's head.

"What's what?" Sunghoon asked.

"There's a bump on his head", Riki commented, reaching over to touch it. As his finger tips grazed over the bump, Sunoo hissed.

"Ow..!"

"Sorry, hyung", Riki quickly retreaded his hand away from Sunoo's head.

"He probably got it when he fell", Sunghoon mumbled, gently petting the smaller's hair before looking Sunoo into the eyes and spluttering, "It's okay, bug, you won't die from it."

Sunoo whimpered, leaning his head on Heeseung's shoulder. 

"Time to eat!" Jay bursted through the door way, with a plate of fruit in his hand. 

Sunoo perked up at it, looking like an excited puppy ready to eat.

"Are you strong enough to eat by yourself?" Jay asked Sunoo as he handed the plate to Sunghoon.

Sunoo pouted, huffing, before lowering his gaze. "Probably not..."

"I wanna feed him!" Riki shouted and bounced towards Sunoo.

Sunoo covered his face with his hands, "this is s-so embarrassing!"

"No it isn't!" Riki laughed enthusiastically. "Now open wide", he commanded and grabbed a slice of an apple from the plate that Sunghoon was holding and held it in front of Sunoo's mouth.

Sunoo opened his mouth reluctantly and let Riki feed him almost the whole plate until he started to whine about being too full.

And with Heeseung and Jay agreeing to call the company about the unnecessary dieting,

Sunghoon felt a little less uneasy about everything.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, i hope y'all liked it !!


End file.
